


Summer Kiss

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Short Stories, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah wanted to have his first kiss before the end of summer and Rex was helping him. </p><p>This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Kiss

**Summer Kiss**

The idea of helping Noah get his first kiss before the end of summer break seemed simple enough when they started, but now Rex felt it was never going to happen. It was late August and school was going to start in three days and Noah still remained a lip virgin. The situation was starting to drive the blond crazy and Rex while amused by Noah's lack of progress with Claire he was growing bored of watching his friend fail time and again with the pretty red head.

He kept his thoughts to himself as they pulled up to Noah's house after another disastrous double date with Claire and Annie. Rex could feel the desperation coming off of his friend in waves as they pulled up to Noah's house.

Noah turned off the engine of his gray '98 Jeep Cherokee and gripped the steering wheel the both hands. He sighed deeply and rested his forehead on his hands.

"That couldn't have gone worse," Noah moaned into the wheel.

"Well, at least it is over now," Rex pointed out, trying to sound optimistic. Noah turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"Three days, Rex" Noah stated pulling out the keys. "Three days until summer break ends and I haven't gotten my first kiss. Do you realize how long that is?"

"Three months, two weeks, four days, six hours and thirty-four minutes, but it's not as if I've been counting."

Noah groaned and opened the car door with more force than necessary.

Rex hurried out of the jeep and followed his friend into the house. They passed Noah's dad in the living room. He looked up from the tennis match on TV towards Noah and Rex.

"Hey boys, how'd the date go?"

"Fine," Rex answered for Noah who had darted up the stairs to his room without saying anything.

"He got shot down again didn't he?" Mr. Nixon stated looking after his son's retreating form.

The Hispanic EVO gave Noah's father a lopsided grin and a nod.

"Perhaps the twentieth time is the charm," Mr. Nixon chuckled.

"You never know," Rex shrugged and moved to the stairs.

"Well you'll keep me informed, won't you Rex?"

"Yes, sir," Rex promised with a salute and bounded up the stairs to Noah's room.

The two friends burst into Noah's bedroom, taking their post-date positions as they retraced the events of the date. The teenaged EVO flopped haphazardly on the blue beanbag chair next to Noah's bed and watched as his blond friend wore a soft path in the carpet. Noah placed his hands over his eyes and paced his bedroom. This had quickly become his habit after each failed date with Claire.

"Okay, so what went wrong?" Rex usually said to start them off.

"You know what went wrong," Noah said unhelpfully.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Humor me, Noe," he suggested, pulling down the ends of a glove.

Noah stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest as he remembered. "We met up at the park and planned to walk from there to the café."

'So far so good," Rex nodded encouragingly.

"Until Annie wanted to take a picture of the duck pond not realizing that the bridge that overlooked the pond was under repair and the whole thing fell into apart."

"She did get some good shots of the wreckage." Noah glared at him and Rex cleared his throat. "Please continue."

Noah groaned again and started pacing. "What's the point? I'm never going to get my kiss."

"Claire did kiss you on the cheek once," Rex said idly flipping through Noah's math textbook.

Noah paused in his pacing and looked up from his hands. "That's true."

Rex closed the book and tossed it onto the floor. He glanced over at Noah's hopeful face and couldn't stop himself from bringing the blond boy back to Earth. "But that doesn't really count, does it?" he concluded, watching Noah's eyes darken as the Hispanic EVO's words sank in.

"That's true," he repeated sounding more defeated than before. Rex felt bad for his comment. He knew what he had been doing when he mentioned the cheek kiss, but that didn't mean he had to be proud of it. "Maybe she just doesn't like me."

"Nonsense, she wouldn't keep going out with you if she didn't."

Noah grabbed a pillow and flopped onto his bed clutching the pillow to his chest. "Maybe she's stuck me in the friend zone and I haven't realized it. I mean girls can be affectionate without it meaning anything more than that, right?"

"I guess," Rex shrugged his shoulders and looked at the swimsuit model posted above Noah's bed.

"This is so frustrating. Why can't girls say what they want?"

"Noah, I really like you, now kiss me like I've always known you wanted to?" Rex asked causally.

Noah quickly sat up. "What?" he asked, his mouth hanging open with shock.

Rex explained his brow rose at Noah's odd response. "Isn't that what you want her to say?"

"Oh, huh for a moment there I thought" Noah closed his mouth and nodded. "That would be nice if girls talked that way. It would definitely a lot less complicated."

"Maybe what you need is some practice," Rex offered, no longer listening to the blond.

"Practice?"

"Yeah, that way you know when it's okay to make your move and when you know that you shouldn't and avoid all of this" Rex said gesturing to Noah's body.

"You just pointed to all of me."

Rex merely shrugged. "On your feet blondie!" Rex said, kicking Noah's shoe with his boot.

Noah sighed but did as Rex told him and stood. Rex got up to and moved to stand in front of Noah. The two friends stared at each other. "Okay, now what?"

"I, uh, I actually hadn't thought that far ahead." Rex admitted, a blush darkening his face.

Noah chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, shut up. It's not as though you're the one with experience with girls."

"Since when are you the kissing expert?" Noah challenged.

"Since I have more experience than you. For one I know that you're way too nervous. Girls can sense that kind of thing and it totally turns them off. So what we need to do is get you to relax around girls."

"And how do we do that?"

Rex thought for a moment. "Six tells me when I am in the middle of a fight that looks too big to win I just look for things that I can control and then make it happen. Do things that I am comfortable with doing and before you know it the job is done. So I guess the first step is finding out what makes you comfortable." Rex stated, looking around the room for clues.

"Well, you do." Noah said without hesitation.

Rex focused his attention on the blond. "Thanks, dude. But if you're going to visualize me when you're kissing Claire you might as well just kiss me," he said with a laugh and a wink.

"Okay then."

All humor drained from Rex's body. "Okay what?" he asked, eyeing his best friend.

"I'll just kiss you then," Noah said, sounding less confident than he had a moment ago.

Rex shook his head at his friend. "No, dude there's gotta be a better way." He said taking a step back.

Noah stepped forward. "Relax Rex. I'm not asking for a kidney or your first born here, just that you give me my first kiss."

"But you've been waiting all this time for Claire to-"

"I don't think it's going to happen, do you? Just one quick kiss and it'll be over and we can get back to our lives."

Rex opened his mouth to speak but then shut it and looked away. "Just one kiss?"

"Unless you can't stop yourself and ask for more," Noah said, laughing a little too much at his joke as he felt the temperature in the room spike.

"As if, I never ask," Rex shot back. His cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Noah didn't say anything. His eyes refocused and watched Rex's lips move as the EVO licked them. He was seriously thinking about letting Rex, his very male best friend be his first kiss. "Yes," he said also clearing his throat. "I trust no one more than you."

There was something in Rex's eyes, a shift that was so fast that Noah wasn't even sure had happened until he felt Rex's gloved hands on his upper arms pinning him in place as he leaned down to kiss him. Only Rex's aim was a bit off and he missed Noah's mouth and got Noah's bottom lip and chin.

He quickly pulled away and Noah opened his eyes and blinked in surprise he didn't remember closing his eyes in the first place.

"So?" Rex asked, eyeing him closely.

Noah swallowed thickly. "That was crap, you completely missed."

"Do over?" Rex asked.

"If you must," he said, rolling his eyes in mock irritation.

Rex grinned at him and kissed him again, this time it was spot on and Noah heard himself hum in appreciation as Rex's lips gently pressed against his own.

"Hmm, I think it's you," Rex said pulling away. "You're way too tense; it's really throwing off my groove." Rex moved his gloved hands from Noah's arms and placed them on his shoulders massaging them gently. "Want to try again?"

"Why not? Practice makes perfect after all!" Noah agreed and this time it was he who leaned forward and captured Rex's lips.

Rex broke the kiss and started laughing.

"What is it?" Noah asked, slowly pulling away from Rex's arms.

"It's nothing," Rex promised and kissed Noah again. "I just, I just don't know how I am going to explain this to you father."


End file.
